As electronic device development continues to advance, the speeds of high speed serial links are approaching 20 Gbits/sec (gigabits per second). Examples include the USB™ (Universal Serial Bus) speeds of 10 GT/sec (giga-transfers per second), Thunderbolt™ technology reaching 20 GT/sec, and other developing technologies.
With such high speed operations, testing of individual components that communicate with each other using these high-speed serial connect technologies in isolation is generally not a viable comprehensive option.
More specifically, testing of a display controller in a system on chip at operational speeds has become increasing difficult in modern systems because of the high speed serial links operating between the controller and the end points, including operation through the high speed switching required for the system operation.